Food processing appliances having a food product receptacle and a drive shaft extending into the receptacle for rotating any of a variety of interchangable food cutting attachments have greatly facilitated the preparation of meals both in commercial establishments and in the home. Such appliances enable subdividing of food materials into any of a variety of configurations an/or mixing of materials with a degree of speed and precision that cannot be realized with knives or other manual tools.
Food processors have not heretofore been particularly suited for peeling certain food products which are characterized by a dry and sometimes brittle husk or other covering. Garlic and some types of dried onion are examples of such food products which generally require peeling before being added into the other constituents of a recipe.
Garlic or the like has heretofore typically been peeled manually with the aid of a knife or similar instrument. The process is undesirably tedious and time consuming and requires continuous careful attention on the part of the food preparer. The odor of garlic tends to remain on the hands and clothing of the food preparer. Volatile substances rereleased during the peeling of onions can also be irritating to the eyes.
Preparation of meals which include foods of the above described kinds could be accomplished more rapidly and with much less difficulty if the peeling operations could be accomplished with the aid of a food processor appliance.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.